君と彼と僕と彼女と (You and He, I and She)
by TY Castle
Summary: Aku tidak tahu, kalau pertemuan kita hari itu akan mengubah segalanya, "Osamu-kun, perkenalkan, ini Nakahara Chuuya yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu." [Soukoku, fem!Chuuya; Ozaki Kouyou]


Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs adalah hasil karya Asagiri Kafka dan Harukawa35.

Terinspirasi dari Breathe - 君と彼と僕と彼女と.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu, kalau pertemuan kita hari itu akan mengubah segalanya,

" _Osamu-kun, perkenalkan, ini Nakahara Chuuya yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu."_

Kau, wanita mungil berambut jingga yang berdiri di samping kekasihmu, balas menatapku dengan lembut.

Perkataan kekasihku selanjutnya tak bisa kudengar, aku hanya fokus pada senyummu yang begitu membiusku.

" _Salam kenal, Dazai-san."_

" _Iya, salam kenal juga, Nakahara-san."_

* * *

Kouyou, kekasihku, mengatur acara kencan ganda Minggu ini. Katanya dia jenuh dengan pekerjaannya, jadi sekalian juga ingin reunian dengan Nakahara-san yang baru-baru ini ditemuinya setelah sekian lama.

Aku tak menjemputnya—dia sendiri yang meminta. Kebetulan aku pun ingin jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mendapatkan inspirasi untuk tema _photobook_ yang akan kuterbitkan selanjutnya. Sudah hampir sepuluh bulan ini aku tak mem - _posting_ apapun di _blog_ -ku ataupun berencana menerbitkan bukuku yang keempat. Sebenarnya aku tak kesulitan secara finansial, tapi ibuku terus-menerus mendesakku untuk segera menerbitkan buku baru. Ibu bilang dia rindu melihat hasil jepretanku.

Ya ... apa boleh buat.

Kafe tempat janjian kami pun masih sepi—barangkali karena baru buka sekitar sejam yang lalu. Aku hanya sendiri di sini, tak nampak batang hidung mereka bertiga.

Tapi, setelah kulihat-lihat lagi, kafe ini bagus juga—Kouyou pintar sekali memilih tempat. Desain _vintage_ yang disuguhkan kupikir bagus, apalagi dengan paduan warna cokelat yang kusukai. Lampu-lampu kecil yang menempel pada dinding, saat ini tak menyala, tapi aku bisa membayangkan betapa romantisnya jika malam datang dan lampu-lampu tersebut dinyalakan. Kursi-kursi kayu terlihat berkilau, lukisan-lukisan dengan pensil yang terpasang di dinding menciptakan pemandangan yang indah sekali. Tempat ini begitu nyaman; bibirku pun melengkung tipis.

Kamera yang kugantung di leherku kuangkat. Kufokuskan lensanya sebelum akhirnya— _klik!_

Satu foto terambil.

Kucek hasilnya—bagus juga, aku cukup puas. Tapi, satu foto saja tak cukup, 'kan? Apalagi dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan kafe ini.

Baru sepuluh menit, tapi rasanya aku tak tahan untuk hanya diam saja. Kebetulan sudah ada pelanggan lain juga—jadi, kalau aku keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, aku tak akan malu; tenang saja, aku pasti memesan sesuatu di sini kok. Jalanan di samping kafe ini juga sedang tak ramai, sayang jika hanya kuperhatikan saja tanpa kuabadikan.

Kasir kafe yang tak sengaja bertemu pandang denganku membungkuk sopan; aku menunjuk jalanan, mengisyaratkan akan keluar sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku beranjak. Tersenyum kumelihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan bergandengan tangan di seberang jalan sana.

Kuarahkan lensaku pada suasana di sekitar kafe ini. Belum sempat _shutter_ kamera kutekan, satu objek berhasil menarik atensiku. Dia seorang wanita dengan rambut jingga yang berayun manis, mungil, memakai pakaian musim semi yang kebesaran untuknya, dan tersenyum kecil sembari melambaikan tangannya yang tenggelam oleh _sweater_ putihnya. Wanita itu berlari ke arahku.

"Dazai-san~! Selamat pagi!" sapanya ceria.

Aku terkekeh geli. Rasa-rasanya tak pernah aku sendiri pun menyambut orang seceria ini.

"Pagi," aku melihat ke direksi di belakangnya—kosong ternyata, "kekasihmu? Dia tidak bersamamu? Siapa namanya—umm ... Fyodor?"

Nakahara-san menggaruk pipinya; imut.

"Dia ada janji dengan temannya dulu pagi ini. Jadi aku datang duluan," katanya, lalu menatap sekelilingku, kemudian melemparkan tanya, "Kouyou mana?"

"Oh, katanya dia memang ingin datang sendiri. Mungkin mau olahraga dulu, seperti biasa," jawabku seadanya; Kouyou sendiri tak memberi tahu alasannya apa sebenarnya, tapi dia memang selalu rutin berolahraga setiap pagi—mungkin aku tak sepenuhnya berbohong.

Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru menyadari sesuatu saat tak sengaja melihat jam unik yang tergantung di atas pintu kafe ini. Kami janjian jam dua belas siang, tapi sekarang baru sekitar jam setengah dua belas.

Aku kembali menatapnya. "Ini masih setengah jam lebih awal, kau terlalu pagi, Nakahara-san."

Bibirnya dimajukan cemberut.

Lalu, Nakahara-san menendang kakiku pelan sembari menahan senyumnya.

" _Mou_ , Dazai-san juga."

Tanpa sadar, saat senyum di wajahnya terulas, aku pun ikut tersenyum bersamanya.

* * *

Kami tak sengaja bertemu di toko buku tiga hari kemudian. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya ketika sedang ingin mencari bahan bacaan. Nakahara-san berjinjit sampai hanya ujung sepatunya saja yang menapak pada lantai. Tangannya berusaha menggapain buku yang tersimpan di rak paling atas.

Aku tidak bertemu orang semungil dia atau mungkin aku saja yang terlalu tinggi.

Kuhampiri dia diam-diam dari belakang. Buku bersampul biru tua yang berusaha dia gapai kuambil dengan mudahnya. "Makanya, saat masih kecil, harus minum susu sering-sering," ledekku sembari memerhatikan sampul buku yang dia inginkan.

"Dazai-san!"

Nakahara-san berbalik kaget. Kemudian ekspresinya berubah cemberut di detik berikutnya. "Aku sudah sering minum susu, tahu," balasnya mengingat ejekanku tadi. Wanita itu melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Ini." Aku menyerahkan buku yang kuambil; novel misteri, bukan _genre_ yang kusuka. Dia menerimanya dengan mata berbinar—mungkin itu novel kesukaannya.

Ah, jika kuingat-ingat lagi, gara-gara kencan ganda hari itu, aku jadi tahu pekerjaan Nakahara-san apa. Rupanya dia adalah seorang penulis. Sudah menerbitkan dua buku katanya, tapi juga beberapa kali mengisi rubrik di majalah dan penulis _blog_ rutin. Malam itu, sepulang dari acara kencan ganda kami, aku langsung mengecek _blog_ -nya. Tidak ada cerpen atau hal-hal yang berhubungan dengans sastra, _blog_ -nya hanya penuh dengan curhatan sehari-hari atau rekomendasi lagu dan makanan. Dan tampaknya dia memang orang yang suka jalan-jalan. Baguslah, daripada hanya diam di rumah sepertiku.

Nakahara-san melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Dazai-san," panggilnya menarikku kembali ke alam sadar.

"Hm?" Aku merespon refleks.

"Setelah ini, ada acara?" Dia bertanya sembari kembali memerhatikan barisan buku di dalam rak; diambilnya satu yang paling ujung.

' _Setelah ini, ada acara?'_

Apa itu ajakan kencan? Ah, kenapa gadis ini sering membuatku tersenyum begitu saja?

Aku tak berusaha menyembunyikan senyumku. "Ayo jalan," ajakku langsung.

"Aku tidak mengajakmu jalan," katanya datar sembari berlalu melewatiku menuju meja kasir. Aku mengikutinya di belakang. "Makan?"

"Iya." Dia mengangguk, kemudian dia tertawa kecil. "Aku belum sarapan dan sekarang sudah jam makan siang."

Aku mengintip arlojiku di pergelangan tangan kiri. Benar juga, sudah jam satu siang. Padahal rasanya tadi aku berangkat dari rumah jam sembilan, perjalanan ke sini pun tidak sampai satu jam, apa aku terlalu lama menikmati suasana kota atau terlalu lama mencari buku? Atau mungkin tadi gara-gara aku tak sengaja bertemu dengan teman SMA? Hmm ... mungkin saja. Tapi justru karena itulah, aku bisa bertemu dengan Nakahara-san di sini.

Melihat dia yang tadi kesusahan mengambil buku, aku baru kepikiran kalau ternyata Nakahara-san ini sangat mungil. Jika dibandingkan denganku, sebatas bahuku pun tak sampai. Ketika berjalan berdampingan, aku malah tampak antara seperti kakaknya atau ayahnya.

"Nakahara-san." Aku menarik atensinya sebelum meledeknya lagi. "Tinggimu itu hanya 140 sentimeter ya?"

"Hey!" Buku yang masih terbungkus plastik dipukul ke lenganku dan pinggangku dicubit—"Aw!"

Pipinya menggembung. "Seratus lima puluh sentimeter, tahu! Lebih tinggi sepuluh senti dari yang Dazai-san bilang!"

Lengan yang tadi dipukul oleh buku setebal buku kedokteran paling tipis milik ayahku kuelus. Tak peduli pada kasir yang memerhatikan kami, aku kembali berbicara, "Oke, tetap mungil. Nakahara Chibi."

"Dazai-san saja yang terlalu tinggi!" Sekarang kepalaku yang terkena hantaman bukunya.

* * *

Aku sedang sibuk membersihkan kameraku saat notifikasi LINE-ku berbunyi. Buru-buru kuraih ponsel yang terletak di meja samping TV.

[Nakahara Chuuya sent you a photo.]

Senyumku terulas. Tanganku langsung membuka notifikasi tersebut dengan cepat.

[Nakahara Chuuya: Dazai-san!]

[Nakahara Chuuya: Aku melihat buku milikmu saat sedang mencari referensi!]

[Nakahara Chuuya: Hee~ hebatnya. Aku pikir Dazai-san berbohong saat bilang kau sudah menerbitkan buku hehe ^^ Maaf, maaf.]

Tawa kecilku mengisi atmosfer kosong di ruangan ini. Entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya bisa terbayang jelas di pikiranku. Mata menatap jahil, pipi kemerahan, dan senyum kecil tercipta di bibirnya.

[Dazai Osamu: Jahatnya :(]

[Dazai Osamu: Jangan lupa dibeli!]

Tak perlu kumenunggu lama; balasannya bahkan datang tak sampai satu detik kemudian.

[Nakahara Chuuya: Tentu saja! Aku percaya hasil jepretan Dazai-san indah semua!]

[Dazai Osamu: Sama seperti orang yang memotretnya, 'kan?]

[Nakahara Chuuya: Dazai-san, ku _-block_ ya?]

[Dazai Osamu: Jahat!]

...

Kami saling membalas tanpa henti. _Chat_ yang datang langsung dibalas saat itu juga. Jemariku tak berhenti bergerak, senyumku tak berpendar membaca setiap kalimatnya. Banyak waktu berlalu dan tak terasa tiga jam telah terlewati.

Saat aku sadar, ternyata kameraku sudah terlupakan begitu saja.

* * *

"Nakahara-san waktu itu cerita kalau kenal Kouyou sejak SMA, 'kan?"

"Hmm." Dia mengangguk sembari menyedot jus stroberi kotaknya, "Kenapa memangnya?"

Aku menoleh pada jendela kereta di sampingku. Kami sedang ada di perjalanan menuju Kyoto. Semalam, aku tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide untuk bukuku selanjutnya. Kupikir buku jepretan dengan tema 'Kyoto' tidak buruk. Aku dari dulu selalu suka Kyoto, dibandingkan dengan Yokohama. Maka dari itu, setiap liburan musim panas, aku akan pergi berlibur sendiri di kota ini meninggalkan kepenatan tugas-tugas sekolah dan berjalan-jalan seharian. Saking seringnya, aku sampai hapal rute hotel yang selalu kutempati dan restoran-restoran yang menyediakan makanan ciri khas Kyoto. Keputusanku menjadi seorang fotografer juga karena kota ini. Pemandangannya yang begitu indah terlalu sayang jika tidak diabadikan.

Sebenarnya, untuk perjalanan ini, berangkat sendiri pun tak masalah, apalagi aku bisa mampir ke rumah orang tua Kouyou selama aku di sana—Kouyou berasal dari Kyoto omong-omong. Tapi, ketika sedang _packing_ , tiba-tiba aku ingat kalau novel Nakahara-san yang selanjutnya berlatar di tempat yang sama. Meski aku lebih senang sendiri, tapi bersama orang lain juga tak buruk. Jadi aku mengajaknya semalam.

Aku menyandarkan punggung rileks. "Tidak sih, hanya saja aku nanti mau mampir ke orang tuanya. Kau mau ikut?"

Nakahara-san melepas sedotan jusnya, lalu mengangguk senang. "Mau! Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu Paman dan Bibi. Kapan ya terakhir aku bertemu mereka? Saat kuliah? Mungkin lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu."

"Nakahara-san satu kampus dengan Kouyou?" tanyaku heran. Sejujurnya, ketika Kouyou menceritakan Nakahara-san, apa yang dia ceritakan padaku tak lebih dari sekadar 'Chuuya manis sekali dengan baju ini!', 'Novel terbarunya menarik!', 'Dia baru jalan-jalan dengan kekasihnya', dan sebagainya. Jadi aku juga tak terlalu tahu soal hubungan mereka berdua selain katanya teman.

Dia melambaikan tangannya.

"Tidak, tidak," jawabnya sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian menjelaskan, "waktu itu, ayahku dipindahtugaskan ke Kyoto dan aku pun satu sekolah dengan Kouyou. Aku di Kyoto hanya tiga tahun sih, lulus SMA aku kembali lagi ke Tokyo, bersamaan dengan ayahku yang kembali pindah ke kantor pusat. Kouyou kuliah di Tokyo. Kampus kami tak sama, tapi letaknya tak berjauhan, jadi masih sering bertemu sebelum ... kau tahu, semester-semester akhir yang sibuknya minta ampun."

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Berarti sudah mengenal Kouyou sejak lama sekali ya ..."

"Dazai-san sendiri? Sejak kapan kenal dengannya?" Nakahara-san menaruh kotak jusnya dan mencondongkan tubuh. Matanya berbinar menantiku bercerita.

Kepalaku mendongak, berusaha mengingat momen pertama aku mengenal kekasihku. Tanpa sadar, bibirku tersenyum begitu saja. "Aku kenal dengannya kurang lebih dua tahun lalu. Kami ada _mutual_ dan kebetulan bertemu di pesta ulang tahun seorang teman. Dari Ango—temanku—Kouyou itu salah satu bawahannya yang dimutasi dari kantor pusat di Tokyo ke Yokohama. Katanya Koyou itu sangat cantik, pintar, elegan, dan tidak sedikit pria ingin memikat hatinya. Aku agak penasaran ketika temanku ini bercerita; karena kau tahu, Ango ini adalah orang yang hidupnya hanya dipenuhi dengan bekerja—mendengarnya memuji orang adalah hal yang sangat langka. Di pesta ulang tahun temanku itu—bukan pestanya Ango tentu saja—Ango meminta Koyou untuk mememaninya dan aku pun akhirnya dikenalkan padanya. Singkatnya, ketika mengobrol, kami merasa cocok satu sama lain dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya kami berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih."

Kepalanya mengangguk. "Dua tahun?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm lebih tepatnya satu tahun setengah," balasku.

"Aah." Dia tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar, persis ketika seorang ibu sedang membanggakan anaknya di hadapan orang lain, "Kouyou anak yang baik, 'kan? Bukan hanya baik, dia juga cantik. Saat SMA, banyak anak laki-laki yang menyukainya! Aku sampai pusing karena setiap hari Kouyou selalu membawa banyak surat cinta dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak suka padanya."

Mendengar ceritanya, dalam hati, aku setuju dengan Nakahara-san. Aku terpikat padanya juga karena parasnya yang mempesona. Kupikir semua laki-laki juga akan seperti itu jika melihat Kouyou. Aku membalas, "Ya, dia memang sangat cantik."

"Sedangkan aku ..." Bahunya mendadak turun—dan aku baru tahu bahwa dia bisa manis hanya dengan seperti itu, "Aku ini hanya orang biasa. Aku bahkan heran kenapa Fyodor mau denganku."

Ah, iya, kekasihnya. Aku belum pernah mendengar cerita soal Fyodor ini. Giliranku bertanya. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bisa kenal dengannya?"

"Fyodor?" tanyanya balik. Aku mengangguk.

"Hmm bagaimana ya ..." Dia menyandar dan beralih menatap jendela kereta kami, "Jadi dulu, untuk novelku yang kedua, latarnya kebetulan di luar negeri dan salah satunya Rusia. Dia _tour guide_ -ku di sana ketika aku melakukan penelitian. _You can say that it was a serendipity_."

Kemudian dia melanjutkan malu-malu, "Klise sekali ya. Jatuh cinta pada _tour_ _guide_ sendiri padahal kenal juga tidak. Seperti di novel-novel."

"Oh, pantas saja novelmu bercerita tentang itu—dan berjudul itu." Aku mencondongkan tubuhku—ingin menggodanya lebih lanjut, "Pengalaman sendiri rupanya?"

Nakahara-san mengerjapan matanya. "E-eh?! Bu-bukan—tunggu," seolah baru menyadari apa yang kukatakan, dia berseru, "Dazai-san baca?!"

"Baca dong," aku melihat tanganku di depan dada dan menjulurkan lidah, "aku penasaran. Anggap saja karena Nakahara-san membeli bukuku."

Wanita di hadapanku menatapku datar, lalu kembali meminum jusnya yang tadi sempat dia abaikan. "Aku tidak jadi beli kok."

"Eh?!"

"Tapi bohong," Nakahara-san balas menjulurkan lidah padaku.

Bibirku mengulas senyum simpul tanpa sadar, "Menyebalkan ..."

* * *

" _Kenapa menelponku, Dazai-san?"_

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berusaha menyusun kata agar dia tak salah paham. "Ah itu, apa Kouyou menghubungimu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyaku pada akhirnya.

Nakahara-san langsung menjawab. _"Tidak sih. Kenapa memangnya?"_

Punggungku akhirnya bisa menyentuh kaki sofa dengan tenang. Sepertinya bukan aku saja. "Tidak ... itu ... beberapa hari ini Kouyou sulit kuhubungi. Sepertinya padamu juga begitu."

" _Mungkin dia sibuk. Dia, 'kan pegawai kantoran, beda dengan kita yang pekerja lepas."_ Ah ... aku lupa kalau aku dan Kouyou berbeda pekerjaan. Mungkin dia tidak sempat atau sedang sibuk rapat segala macam. Toh kemarin-kemarin dia mengeluh capek lembur dan sebagainya. "Benar juga sih," ada jeda sejenak dalam kalimatku, "kekasihmu sendiri?"

" _Hm? Fyodor? Lumayan sering sih. Kami, 'kan beda timezone jadi kadang-kadang agak sulit. Aku suka membangunkannya tanpa sengaja haha."_

Dan ... aku lupa lagi kalau kekasihnya tinggal di luar negeri.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil yang ditahan tak lama kemudian, lalu orang di ujung telepon bertanya jahil, _"Dazai-san merindukannya ya?"_

Aku tersenyum pahit. Sudah dua minggu ini aku tak bertemu dengan Kouyou. Beberapa hari terakhir ini malah dia sulit kuhubungi. Mana mungkin aku tidak rindu padanya. "Tentu saja. Memangnya kau tidak pernah merindukan kekasihmu sendiri?"

Belum ada sepersekian detik, Nakahara-san dengan cepat menjawabku. _"Selalu! Huu, andai saja Fyodor tinggal di sini ...,"_ dia menghela napas kasar, _"tapi tidak apa-apa juga sih. Aku masih bisa bertemu dengan teman-temanku juga, apalagi mereka yang sesama penulis. Dazai-san juga kadang-kadang menghubungiku. Jadi aku tidak kesepian—oh, sebentar."_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berisik, sepertinya ponselnya dijauhkan atau mikrofon ponselnya ditutup; Nakahara-san tampak sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di sana. Dia kembali ke telepon tak lama kemudian.

" _Ah maaf, Dazai-san. Itu tadi ibuku—menyuruhku makan dan segala macam. Kupikir aku harus menutup teleponnya sekarang, jadi—"_

Aku melirik jam dinding di kamarku refleks, "Hey!"

Ucapanku yang belum selesai kupotong setengah marah, "Ini sudah jam sebelas malam, Nakahara-san. Dan kau belum makan?"

" _Aku sedang mood menulis. Sebentar lagi bab tiga selesai. Aku tidak mau diganggu—iya, Bu! Sebentar lagi Chuuya turun!—sudah dulu, ya. Jaa ne!"_

Aku menatap layar ponselku yang kini menampilkan durasi waktu panggilanku dengannya. Jawaban macam apa itu. Bisa-bisanya masih belum makan sampai semalam ini. Belum lagi dia sering melewati makan siang. Kalau sakit bagaimana? Nanti ujung-ujungnya, 'kan, jadi susah menulis juga.

Dia ini ...

' _Dazai-san juga kadang-kadang menghubungiku.'_

... aku mengerutkan dahiku, mataku menatap langit-langit ruang tengah.

Aku seperti itu, ya? Sungguh? Aku memang beberapa kali menghubunginya, tapi ternyata masuk kategori 'kadang-kadang' ya. Tapi aku juga menghubunginya karena bosan sih. Dan Nakahara-san adalah orang yang bisa kuhubungi kapan saja—mungkin kecuali ketika dia ada _meeting_ dengan editornya atau staf dari penerbit.

Dipikir-pikir lagi, kenapa aku bahkan sampai tahu jadwal makannya? Tapi, biasanya, 'kan, memang orang sudah makan malam sejak jam tujuh. Kurasa itu tidak aneh jika aku bertanya khawatir.

Tunggu, apa sih yang kupikirkan.

Lebih baik tidur saja.

* * *

Aku tidak tahu apa yang mengawali ini, tapi, ketika sedang menonton TV, tiba-tiba aku terpikir sesuatu.

Mungkin karena ketika _zapping_ aku tak sengaja menonton drama di mana karakter perempuannya mirip dengan Nakahara-san, aku jadi teringat dia.

Pertemuan pertamaku dengannya adalah saat musim semi. Tak terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat sampai akhirnya sekarang sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Sudah hampir enam bulan aku mengenalnya. Dia teman mengobrol yang baik, jadi terkadang aku berharap bisa kebetulan bertemu dengannya di jalan; menghabiskan waktu dengan Nakahara-san tanpa sadar sudah menjadi hobiku selama enam bulan ini. Aku suka itu, pada akhirnya. Tapi sayangnya, sudah beberapa minggu ini aku tak bertemu dengan Nakahara-san dan entah mengapa aku merasa kehilangan salah satu temanku.

Namun, bukan berarti juga aku berharap bertemu dengannya di toko roti ini.

Suasana toko roti yang kukunjungi ini cukup ramai meskipun sekarang sudah jam dua siang. Beberapa orang berteduh karena hujan dan memesan makanan di sini; rata-rata mereka memesan cokelat panas atau americano panas, kalau kuperhatikan.

Begitu pun aku; aku berteduh dari hujan dan memesan kopi tanpa kafeine ekstra gula—aku tak terlalu suka cokelat panas dan kadar kafein di americano terlalu tinggi.

Ngomong-ngomong, buku keempatku akhirnya terbit dua minggu lalu—pun penjualannya cukup memuaskan; aku dan ibuku senang dengan hal itu. Selama mencari ide untuk buku selanjutnya yang entah akan kuterbitkan kapan (semoga secepatnya, aku ingin tetap memiliki momentum ini), aku memutuskan untuk mengisi _blog_ -ku yang sudah usang. Makanya, hari ini aku jalan-jalan dan memotret beberapa tempat sembari mencicipi makanan di tempat-tempat tertentu. Sudah berdebu _blog_ -ku karena tiga bulan ini aku tak mem- _posting_ apa-apa.

Tapi, kemudian langit memutuskan untuk membasahi tanah yang kupijak (dan sialnya aku tak bawa tas kameraku!) dan setelah berlari mencari tempat berteduh yang tidak penuh, akhirnya aku pun berakhir di sini.

Aku tak menyesal sama sekali, meski tadi bingung memilih roti yang hanya tersisa tiga jenis lagi. Roti yang kupilih ini enak dan teksturnya lembut. Mereka juga membuatkanku kopi yang sangat sesuai dengan seleraku. Sepertinya aku akan betah di sini untuk beberapa lama.

Jendela besar di sampingku tak henti-hentinya terkena rintik hujan—sudah hampir satu jam dan hujan masih belum juga berhenti. Bisa-bisa aku mati kebosanan di sini. Aku tak ada teman mengobrol dan aku juga malas untuk memesan sesuatu lagi. Suasana seperti ini benar-benar membuatku yang memang selalu malas bergerak menjadi semakin malas. Mengetuk meja kayu putih di depanku pun sudah kulakukan untuk mengusir bosan, tapi rasanya itu semakin memperjelas kalau aku _memang_ sendirian saat ini. Hah ... ingin pulang ke rumah dan membungkus diri dengan selimut lalu tidur.

Aku tak bisa memotret apa-apa lagi karena terhalang cuaca. Pun suasana toko roti ini sama sekali tak bisa kujadikan _material_ untuk bukuku karena tak jauh beda dengan toko kue yang kukunjungi beberapa hari lalu saat dititipi untuk membeli kue oleh tetangga sebelah apartemenku. Aku bosan setengah mati. Pesananku sudah habis dan pegawai di belakang meja kasir sepertinya sudah memerhatikanku dari tadi, mungkin dia berharap aku memesan lagi dan tak hanya menghabiskan waktu di salah satu meja dengan piring dan gelas yang kosong.

Tapi, daripada harus menghabiskan waktu di sini, lebih baik aku pulang saja. Setidaknya di sana lebih hangat dan aku bisa tidur nyenyak.

Tepat ketika aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku, aku mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dari belakang.

"Oh, Dazai-san?"

Suara yang familiar; aku menoleh cepat.

"Ah, kursi di depanmu kosong? Boleh aku duduk? Aku kehujanan saat sedang berkeliling," orang yang sempat membuatku kepikiran akhir-akhir ini. _Well_ , bajunya basah dan ada titik-titik air turun dari ujung rambutnya.

Namun sebelum aku sempat memberi izin Nakahara-san untuk duduk, dia sudah dengan seenaknya duduk di sana dan melihat pesananku yang telah habis. Dia langsung bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Rotinya enak? Itu rasa apa? Kata temanku, roti di toko ini semuanya enak—oke, kecuali rasa yang tidak dia suka. Tolong rekomendasinya."

Aku tersenyum miring mendengar omongannya yang seperti kereta api. Sembari mengembuskan napas panjang, aku meliriknya jahil dan berkata pelan, "Dasar cerewet."

"Berisik. Jawab saja. Aku lapar nih." Kakiku ditendang, tidak sampai membuatku kesakitan sih.

Untung tadi aku belum pulang. Sepertinya menghabiskan waktu di sini lebih lama tak apa; dan oke, gadis di belakang meja kasir, aku akan memesan lagi jadi berhenti menatapku seperti ingin mengusirku segera keluar dari ini.

...

...

...

Entah ini pertemuanku dengan Nakahara-san yang keberapa. Tapi sepertinya aku merasa ada yang salah.

Semakin aku berbincang dengannya, semakin aku sadar bahwa aku tenggalam dalam pesona matanya yang indah. Aku akan bohong jika bilang aku tak suka pada matanya. Ada orang-orang di dunia ini yang dianugerahi mata yang bisa langsung membius siapapun orang yang menatapnya, dan aku pikir Nakahara Chuuya adalah salah satu di antara orang-orang terpilih itu.

Tapi aku merasa takut bahwa _mungkin_ aku tak hanya menyukai matanya saja.

Aku merasa tertampar karena baru menyadari sesuatu ketika aku berada di sampingnya.

Orang pertama yang bersamaku mendengarkan hujan pertama musim gugur adalah dia.

Orang yang menemaniku melihat orang-orang yang berlarian tak mau basah terkena hujan adalah dia.

Pada akhirnya, wanita yang menemaniku menghabiskan hari siang itu adalah Nakahara-san.

Di sudut hatiku, aku begitu menikmati momen ini bersamanya. Tak ada satu pun orang yang terbesit di pikiranku, walau itu kekasihku sendiri. Dan saat itulah, aku kembali sadar.

Aku sudah kelewatan.

Ini yang terakhir, aku takkan menemuinya lagi.

* * *

 _Nakahara Chuuya is calling ..._

 _[Nakahara Chuuya: Dazai-san, kau tahu kafe yang enak di sekitar blok 1?]_

 _[Nakahara Chuuya: Aku membeli bukumu yang pertama. Lokasi yang padang bunga itu di mana, ya? Aku ingin ke sana.]_

 _Nakahara Chuuya is calling ..._

 _[Nakahara Chuuya: Kenapa kau tidak meresponku akhir-akhir ini? Kau sibuk?]_

 _Nakahara Chuuya is calling ..._

 _[Nakahara Chuuya: Ya sudah deh, mungkin kau memang sibuk. Maaf mengganggumu terus beberapa minggu ini.]_

Notif LINE-ku selama dua bulan ini tak berhenti berbunyi. Baik itu telepon darinya atau pesan, yang membuat aku membenci aplikasi itu adalah _chatroom_ kami yang akan selalu berada paling atas. Pernah aku sampai mematikan ponselku selama seminggu penuh—sampai-sampai orang tuaku mendatangiku langsung karena khawatir aku tak bisa dihubungi.

Nakahara-san terus menghubungiku sejak pertemuan terakhir kami di toko roti tempo hari. Sejujurnya, aku takut kalau dia berpikir aku marah padanya. Aku tak pernah marah padanya, tidak sekalipun. Malah mungkin yang ada, aku marah pada diriku sendiri.

Aku merasa seperti orang jahat, aku tak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku tak mau menghubungi wanita itu lagi. Apa yang kulakukan selama ini sudah cukup. Orang bilang hati akan menjauh ketika fisikmu juga menjauh—dan aku takut kalau sebenarnya itu yang sedang terjadi padaku. Hari-hari di mana hanya Nakahara-san yang terpikirkan olehku, aku merasa diriku telah kelewatan.

Aku bertemu dan menemui seorang teman, orang yang bukan siapa-siapa, lebih sering dibandingkan kekasihku sendiri.

Rasa nyaman yang kurasakan ketika berada bersamanya, juga membuatku terus-menerus menahan diriku untuk tak balik menghubunginya.

Aku _masih_ mencintai Kouyou. Aku _masih_ mencintai dia.

Aku bukan seorang peselingkuh.

Aku bukan orang seperti itu.

Namun ketika suatu malam, tepat ketika lonceng tengah malam berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, satu pesan muncul ke ponselku.

[Nakahara Chuuya: Dazai-san, bisa kau ke stasiun dekat dengan apartemenmu?]

Awalnya aku tak mau membukanya—ini sudah malam dan aku baru terlelap selama satu jam. Aku sangat lelah dan kondisi kamarku yang gelap membuatku malas jika harus mencari ponselku di atas nakas dan membalas pesan yang ternyata tak penting.

Tapi, ternyata itu dari kontak bernama Nakahara Chuuya. Mataku yang tak terbiasa dengan cahaya terang mengerjap beberapa kali. Kufokuskan pandanganku sampai akhirnya untaian kata demi kata itu bisa kubaca jelas.

"Stasiun?" Jam di sudut atas monitor ponselku membuatku terbelalak. Apa dia gila?! Sedang apa dia di sana tengah malam begini?!

Selimut yang membungkus sebagian tubuhku kutendang. Jaket yang menggantung di balik pintu kupakai asal dan tanpa memedulikan apa-apa lagi, aku langsung melesat keluar rumah; berlari menuju stasiun yang dia maksud.

Aku berlari selama delapan menit. Delapan menit yang penuh dengan rasa khawatir dan cemas, berpikir kalau ada kemungkinan orang jahat yang menganggunya, berpikir kenapa dia bisa-bisanya tak berada di kamarnya malam ini.

Menit kesembilan lebih sepuluh detik, mataku menangkapnya.

Nakahara-san ada di sana. Duduk menunduk sendirian. Di dekat kakinya, ada beberapa kaleng bir yang dijual di minimarket tak jauh dari sana berserakan. Ada satu yang menggelinding ke bawah banku.

Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Nakahara—" ujarku, terpotong.

"Aku baru saja putus ..." Dia tak menungguku selesai bicara. Nakahara-san hanya menatap lantai dan aku hanya bisa menatap pucuk kepalanya. Jemarinya memainkan kaleng bir yang mungkin telah kosong.

"Katanya, aku berselingkuh," kepalanya semakin menunduk, namun aku tahu dia sedang menahan tangisannya; bahunya bergetar hebat, "padahal ... padahal bukankah dia yang berselingkuh? Dia mengunggah foto-foto mesra dengan perempuan lain, temannya juga berkata kalau dia sibuk mengunjungi rumah perempuan tersebut. Sedangkan aku—sedangkan aku hanya mengunggah foto bersama Dazai-san, itu pun hanya foto kita yang di kafe dan di toko roti hari itu."

Helaan napas berat terdengar darinya. Sekuat mungkin dia memaksakan dirinya untuk bicara. "Lalu ... lalu—tanpa sadar, aku naik kereta ke sini—"

Sudah cukup. Aku tak mau mendengarnya lagi— _klontang,_ kaleng bir yang dipegangnya jatuh.

Biarlah cukup pelukanku ini yang berbicara. Basahi saja pakaianku, aku tak peduli. Berteriaklah sekeras mungkin, aku ingin Nakahara-san tak tersiksa lagi.

Tangan mungilnya yang mencengkeram kuat jaket yang kupakai bergetar. Dia tak menangis tanpa suara.

Satu malam musim gugur dilewati kami dengan seperti ini. Aku memeluknya yang menangis di tengah stasiun sepi, di antara kaleng bir kosong yang telah dia minum habis semua isinya.

Hatiku sakit—bertemu dengannya lagi seperti ini, melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

Ketika aku tetap memeluk dan mengelus kepalanya, aku diliputi rasa heran. Padahal aku bisa mengabaikannya, padahal aku bisa melanjutkan tidurnya yang baru satu jam.

Hanya karena nama 'Nakahara Chuuya' muncul paling atas, aku mendadak menjadi orang gila.

* * *

Aku tidak menyadari ini sebelumnya, tapi ternyata setelah kejadian kala itu, aku dan Nakahara-san kembali berhubungan. Rutinitas aku kembali menjadi seperti dulu, langsung mencari ponsel dan mengecek pesan dari Nakahara-san ketika bangun tidur. Lalu kami akan menghabiskan waktu satu atau dua jam untuk saling berkirim pesan sebelum aku atau dia menelepon kami berdua.

Beberapa hari setelah Nakahara-san menangis di pelukanku, aku merasa harus menghiburnya. Karena itulah, saat itu aku yang terus menghubunginya. Menanyakan apa dia sudah makan, apa dia sudah baikan, apa dia baik-baik saja, dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan standar lainnya yang tanpa sadar hanyalah sebuah alasan agar aku bisa terus berbicara dengannya.

Namun setelah Nakahara-san sembuh dari patah hatinya, topik pembicaraan kami tak beda dengan sebelum aku menjauhi dia.

Lama-lama aku berpikir. Salahkah apa yang kulakukan? Pantaskah aku membantu _teman_ ku seperti itu? Apakah ini yang dilakukan seorang teman?

Aku tahu pasti jawabannya adalah tidak.

Teman perempuan yang lain tidak kubantu sama seperti aku membantu Nakahara-san.

... aku tahu aku salah, tetapi kenapa aku terus merasionalisasikan perbuataanku?

Ini membuat kepalaku serasa ingin pecah meski aku tahu masalahnya ada di diriku sendiri. Dan memang benar-benar gila ketika malam ini, aku malah mengajaknya pergi _berkencan_ untuk membeli hadiah natal.

Aku mengajak _nya_. Bukan _Kouyou_.

Kami berangkat jam enam sore. Rencananya mencari restoran terdekat dulu untuk makan malam sebelum pergi ke departemen store paling besar se-Yokohama. Aku menjemputnya di rumahnya.

Jalanan sungguh ramai mengingat natal hanya tinggal menghitung hari. Tidak sedikit orang yang pergi ke luar rumah dengan tujuan sama seperti kami; kau bisa lihat dari setiap toko pernak-pernik atau aksesoris atau toko khusus untuk menjual hadiah natal yang penuh.

Bahuku sempat beberapa kali bertabrakan dengan orang-orang yang jalan berbeda arah denganku, Nakahara-san pun begitu. Langkah kami sedikit terhalang karena tak berapa lama kemudian orang yang berjalan dari arah yang berbeda denganku lebih ramai.

Secara refleks, aku mendekatkan diriku padanya—dan tanpa sadar, langkah kakiku yang tak pernah sama dengan dirinya, kini mulai mengikuti langkah-langkah mungil Nakahara-san.

Aku menahan langkahku, aku mengubah cara berjalanku agar dia tak berusaha berjalan cepat dan menyusulku.

Konyol sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku memerlakukan perempuan seperti ini.

"... umm, Dazai-san?"

Suara yang tertimbun di balik syal kotak-kotak merah itu terdengar halus. Tepat saat itu juga, aku melepaskan rangkulanku; baru kusadari jalanan di depan kami tak seramai tadi. Ternyata aku setidak fokus itu ...

"Ya, kenapa?"

Meski aku sudah tak lagi merangkulnya, tapi kami masih berjalan berdampingan. Tangan kami yang berayun seiring dengan langkah, beberapa kali bersentuhan. Aku dan dia sama-sama tak memakai sarung tangan.

Dingin; atau tangannya, atau tangan kami memang dingin.

Namun mengapa aku merasakan pipiku memanas?

"Kau tak merasa dingin?" tanyanya dengan suara yang agak bergetar—dia mungkin sudah kedinginan.

—tangan kami bersentuhan lagi.

Aku tak berani menatapnya.

"Kedinginan?"

Nakahara-san tak menjawab untuk sesaat. Dia bersuara dua detik berikutnya. "Um."

—tangan kami bersentuhan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, namun kali ini wanita di sampingku mengaitkan satu jemarinya pada kelingkingku.

"Mau teh."

Mataku meliriknya.

Dosakah aku ketika berpikir wajah yang setengah tenggelam dalam syal itu sangat manis? Pun telinganya yang merona semu dari balik untaian rambutnya.

Hanya seperti itu ... hanya seperti itu tapi jantungku berdetak lebih keras.

"Bisa kita ke kedai langgananku dulu? Tidak jauh dari sini." Jarinya masih bertaut dengan kelingkingku.

Aku memberanikan diri.

Tautan kecil itu kulepas; aku menggenggam tangannya hangat dan memasukkan tangan kami ke saku mantelku. "Boleh," jawabku lembut.

Dadaku terasa semakin sesak. Aku senang, tapi aku tak sepenuhnya senang. Apalagi ketika wanita berambut merah tiba-tiba muncul di benakku saat itu juga.

Aku mengkhianatinya. Aku selingkuh darinya.

Aku pria sampah.

"... Dazai-san."

Dan aku masih tetap merespon pada wanita di sampingku.

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku memanggilmu 'Osamu-kun'?"

Tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibirku. Sekuat mungkin aku membuyarkan pikiranku. Namun semakin aku berusaha keras, wajahnya semakin kuingat.

Memang aku tak menjawabnya langsung, tapi tangannya kugenggam lebih erat.

Sampai kemudian aku memutuskan untuk berbisik, "Biarkan aku memanggilmu 'Chuuya' kalau begitu."

Dan Nakahara-san—Chuuya—semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya padaku.

Meski tanpa kata-kata, aku tahu bahwa dia membalas perasaanku.

Maaf, Kouyou. Aku sungguh minta maaf.

* * *

Hubungan aku dan Nakahara-san hanya sebatas itu. Tak ada kata cinta yang terucap walau kami sadar akan perasaan masing-masing. Kami tetap berhubungan seperti biasa, malah mungkin lebih sering dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

Aku tetap memikirkan Kouyou—sebenarnya. Ingin kuutarakan apa yang selama ini mengganjal pikiranku, tapi aku terlalu takut. Aku takut menghadapi fakta bahwa aku menyakiti hati seseorang, aku takut ditampar kenyataan bahwa aku mengecewakan wanita yang dulu pernah aku cintai.

Namun, mengulur hal ini juga tak ada bagusnya. Meski memang akan ada yang tersakiti, aku harus sanggup. Beberapa hari setelah perayaan tahun baru, aku bertemu dengannya. Bercakap-cakap, bercerita ulang bahwa begitu mengesankannya natal dan tahun baru yang kami lewati bersama.

Senyum yang dulu pernah membuat hatiku meleleh, sentuhan yang dulu membuat jantungku berdegup kencang, tatapan penuh kasih yang selalu kuterima ... aku akan kehilangan semua itu hanya dengan satu kalimat,

"Kouyou, maaf."

Dia awalnya tak mengerti. Tapi, melihatku hanya menatapnya sendu, Kouyou tersenyum miring kemudian menamparku.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa butuh waktu selama ini untuk mengaku."

Hatiku teriris pilu.

Ya Tuhan ... aku baru tahu kalau Kouyou selama ini menungguku untuk mengutarakannya sendiri.

"Kouyou—"

"Untuk saat ini, aku tak mau memaafkanmu, Osamu-kun. Jadi jangan minta maaf padaku," itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir aku dengar darinya sebelum dia berbalik pergi. Bahkan ketika aku mencoba menghubunginya untuk meminta maaf, dia sama sekali tak menggubrisku.

Dan aku tahu, cepat atau lambat, Chuuya pasti akan mengetahui hal ini.

Hari itu, dua hari setelah aku memutuskan hubunganku dengan Kouyou, Chuuya mengirimi aku pesan.

[Nakahara Chuuya: Maafkan aku, Dazai-san. Sepertinya, kita bertemu di waktu yang salah. Maaf karena aku telah jatuh cinta padamu dan menyakiti hati temanku sendiri. Mulai sekarang, lebih baik kita tak usah berhubungan lagi.]

Itu ... hal terakhir yang kuterima dari dia.

* * *

Terbiasa dengan Chuu—Nakahara-san, rasanya ketika kami menjauh seperti ini, terasa sangat, sangat, dan sangat sepi. Tak ada notif yang datang ke ponselku—kecuali mungkin dari orang tuaku atau dua teman SMA-ku yang masih sering berhubungan denganku meski mereka telah sibuk dengan kehidupannya masing-masing.

Beberapa kali aku pulang ke rumah orang tuaku demi mengusir rasa bosan. Ibu yang tahu bahwa aku putus dengan Kouyou berusaha menggali informasi sedalam mungkin dan ayahku hanya diam-diam memerhatikan dari balik cangkir kopi yang dia minum. Agak sebal sebenarnya, ditanyai seperti itu. Tapi aku tetap bersyukur karena aku bisa mendengar suara orang lain, bukan hanya suara TV atau suara monologku sendiri. Aku tahu mereka kecewa dengan putusnya hubungan kami, tapi untungnya mereka juga sadar bahwa aku tak nyaman jika masalah ini diungkit terus-menerus.

Kehidupanku berjalan seperti biasanya—atau malah mungkin terlampau monoton. Aku tak suka olahraga, jadi aku tak pergi ke pusat kebugaran. Aku juga tak bisa memotret apapun karena yang kulihat hanyalah putih salju; pemandangan kota ini saat malam menurutku lumayan bagus, tapi aku sudah terlanjur bosan. Aku pun malas keluar rumah untuk mencari makan; percaya atau tidak, pernah selama seminggu aku bertahan hidup hanya dengan makanan pemberian tetangga apartemen depan dan samping saja.

Musim dingin berlalu menyedihkan seperti itu, sampai akhirnya, ketika bangun di suatu pagi, aku merasakan suhu mulai menghangat dan salju-salju di luar mulai mencair.

Akhirnya, musim yang paling kusukai ini datang juga.

Satu minggu awal musim semi kulewati hanya dengan bersantai di balkon apartemenku dan memotret langit dari sana. Atau hanya duduk membaca buku dan membiarkan TV di ruang tengah menyala.

Aku selalu suka musim semi, aku suka dengan suhunya yang tidak terlalu panas pun terlalu dingin. Ditambah dengan pemandangan yang selalu menyejukkan mata, bagaimana mungkin aku melewatkan semua ini? Menikmatinya selagi bisa adalah hal yang harus dilakukan.

Setidaknya, itu yang kupikirkan sampai ibuku menghubungiku dan mengomeli sifat malasku yang sudah mendarah daging sejak aku kecil. Ibu tahu aku hanya bermalas-malasan selama awal-awal musim semi (sebenarnya, sepanjang tahun, bukan hanya awal musim semi saja). Jadi ibu datang berkunjung dan memasakkan makanan yang setidaknya cukup untuk mengisi perutku selama kurang lebih satu minggu.

Sebuah ide datang menghampiri ketika aku sedang bersantai di awal minggu kedua musim semi. Bagaimana kalau tema buku kelimaku adalah 'empat musim'? Meski memang akan memakan waktu yang lama karena butuh satu tahun untuk membuatnya, untuk orang yang penuh dengan prokrastinasi sepertiku, rasanya ini tema yang cocok. Di sela-sela mengumpulkan foto yang kubutuhkan, aku bisa mengisi _blog_ di waktu luang—atau melakukan pekerjaan berguna lainnya sebab aku tak mau mendengar omelan ibuku lagi.

Berhubung masih jam sepuluh pagi, matahari pun belum menyengat dan itu adalah waktu yang pas untukku keluar rumah. Aku langsung berpakaian rapi dan mengalungkan kameraku karena teringat di dekat sini, ada taman yang tidak terlalu luas, namun selalu dijadikan tempat untuk _hanami_ setiap tahunnya. Di sana ada beberapa pohon sakura besar yang kuyakini akan menyajikan pemandangan yang sangat cocok untuk diabadikan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai ke taman tersebut. Aku hanya butuh jalan sekitar kurang dari dua puluh menit untuk sampai di tempat yang kini mulai ramai dijadikan tempat piknik oleh orang-orang. Kamera di leherku kuangkat, lensanya kufokuskan sampai akhirnya— _klik!_ —satu foto pun terambil.

Tidak buruk, pikirku. Namun aku harus mencari sudut yang tepat untuk mengambil foto yang lebih bagus. Sembari berkeliling, aku mengambil beberapa foto; sesekali aku menyapa balik tetanggaku yang kebetulan juga melakukan _hanami_ hari ini.

Kakiku terus menuntunku untuk berkeliling di taman. Pemandangannya yang indah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku tak berhenti tersenyum sejak memasuki taman tersebut. Pohon sakura yang kucari sejak tadi pun tak berhenti kupotret dari segala sisi—dia begitu indah sampai-sampai satu foto pun masih belum cukup.

Aku berniat mengambil foto dari sudut yang berbeda ketika ada seseorang menghampiriku dan menyapaku tiba-tiba.

"Selamat pagi, Dazai-san." Mata yang tadinya terfokus pada layar kamera kini terbelalak lebar. Suara yang sudah lama tak kudengar ini tiba-tiba tertangkap oleh telingaku dan mau tak mau, aku menoleh cepat.

"Aku direkomendasikan tempat ini dari temanku. Baru tahu ada taman indah di sekitar apartemen Dazai-san."

Nakahara Chuuya masih menatap sakura di depan kami; satu yang kusadari adalah poninya hampir sepanjang rambutnya yang kini tetap sebahu. Aku tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kau harus sering-sering ke sini kalau begitu. Bukan hanya _hanami_ dan festival musim semi lainnya, di lapangan tak jauh dari taman ini, biasanya sering diadakan festival musim panas. Makanan yang dijual enak-enak, kau harus coba."

Wanita di sampingku tertawa kecil. "Ah, boleh juga. Aku akan mencoba ke sini lagi ketika musim panas datang."

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Aku langsung menyambung percakapan kami; tak mau tiba-tiba kami terdiam canggung berdua dan malah pergi hanya dengan obrolan yang sesingkat itu.

"Baik, aku sangat baik. Novelku—yang dulu, yang pernah kukerjakan ketika kita pergi ke Kyoto tahun lalu—terbit beberapa minggu yang lalu. Respon yang kuterima baik, jadi aku sangat senang. Saat ini aku sedang ingin bersantai saja, tak mau buru-buru menerbitkan novel selanjutnya."

"Ah, begitukah? Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja dan respon novelmu bagus. _Photobook_ -ku yang bertema Kyoto juga sudah terbit—tahun lalu sebenarnya, kau lihat?"

"Um. Aku melihatnya. Tak percaya pemandangan yang kulihat dengan mataku sendiri bisa sama indahnya dengan yang Dazai-san potret."

Aku tertawa. "Terima kasih, Nakahara-san. Aku sangat tersanjung mendengar pujianmu."

Senyumannya mengembang. Pipi yang dihiasi dengan riasan musim semi itu membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Aku diam-diam mengangkat kameraku dan mengambil fotonya.

Dengan bodoh dan tidak sadar bahwa kameraku _akan_ mengeluarkan suara ketika memotret.

 _Klik!_

Dia menoleh kaget; aku tak menurunkan kameraku karena malu. Nakahara-san tertawa manis, "Yang harusnya kau potret itu bukan aku, Dazai-san."

Bahkan setelah tak bertemu selama beberapa bulan pun, wanita ini masih tetap memesona. Aku masih tetap terpikat dan mengagumi kecantikannya.

"Refleks," ya, aku tahu ini jawaban yang bodoh.

Nakahara-san menurunkan paksa kamera yang masih menutupi wajahku. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menekan pipiku dengan ujung telunjuknya. "Temani aku jalan-jalan. Aku bukan orang daerah sini."

Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak mempermalukan diriku lebih lanjut lagi dan mengiyakan ajakannya, tapi mulut sialanku malah berkata,

"Kenapa aku bisa sesuka ini padamu, Nakahara-san?"

Mata birunya membelalak kaget. Wajah yang tadi merona tipis dengan riasan, kini merona lebih merah setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat bodohku tadi.

Seseorang kubur aku atau lempar aku tengah jalan raya saat ini juga.

"A-ah, aku kelepasan—"

"Terima kasih, Dazai-san. Aku sangat tersanjung mendengar pujianmu." Dia melirikku jahil. Kenapa rasanya dia baru saja membalikkan perkataanku sebelumnya ...

"Itu bukan pujian, tahu."

"Menurutku itu pujian. Ada seseorang yang menyukaiku, itu pujian—karena aku senang sekaligus bersyukur."

Tanganku menjitak kepalanya pelan. "Empat bulan tidak bertemu dan kau masih tetap menyebalkan seperti ini."

Nakahara-san menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian berjalan lebih dulu tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Begini-begini juga, kau menyukaiku, 'kan?"

 _Skakmat._

Aku menghela napas dengan senyum yang tertahan mendengarnya.

Bahkan ketika dia begitu, dia masih terlihat manis di mataku.

"Nakahara-san," panggilku sembari melangkahkan kaki menyusulnya. Dia menoleh, lalu bertanya, "Ya?"

"Kalau Nakahara-san belum punya kekasih, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu."

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
